


Losing Control

by harryswilde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Desperation Play, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryswilde/pseuds/harryswilde
Summary: Naruto makes Sasuke drink water and makes him hold it while they attend a lecture.Neither of them expect him to lose control.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Losing Control

“Ready to go, love?” Naruto knocked on the glass door of Sasuke’s office.

It was well over the time they usually left, since Sasuke had to finish off some paperwork for their shared business. 

The last rays of a setting sun were washing the elegant man orange, making his onyx hair glint.

He peeked at Naruto from behind a towering stack of papers. 

“Sure. I’ll be with you in a minute.”

“Please hurry though, otherwise we’ll miss our night lecture.”

Sasuke groaned internally. 

He was really regretting enrolling them in some idiot “further training” course for economics, since really, Naruto and he were running one of the most successful businesses in Japan, what else could there be that needed to be taught to them? 

However, there was an open bar afterward, where undoubtedly many influential managers and CEOs would take part in, and they’d be able to make some important connections that could ultimately benefit their growth.

Sasuke sighed, whisking the paperwork into a nearby drawer and slamming it shut. 

This will have to wait until tomorrow. 

He halted in his tracks when two strong arms came from behind and embraced his middle.

“Not in the office, dobe,” Sasuke muttered, unable to stop a gentle grin from spreading on his face. 

After such a long day of being so busy he didn’t even get to see Naruto, it was relaxing to have his soothing presence all around him, his senses filled with the blond’s sandalwood scented aftershave.

He let himself relax into the embrace, biting back an even bigger grin as Naruto nuzzled into his neck.

“I missed you today,” he hummed. 

“Yeah me too.” Sasuke reached up to bury his hand in Naruto’s hair and pull him closer so he could kiss him. 

After their lips parted, his eyes fell onto the clock on the wall, and he quickly untangled himself from Naruto’s embrace. 

“It’s 7 already, come on, we need to hurry.”

He grabbed his leather bag, his jacket, and a half empty 1 liter bottle of water he’d been sipping on since lunch. As the water swished in it, it reminded him that he’d been feeling a small twinge in his bladder for almost an hour now, but he decided to ignore it. Surely they would have some bathrooms at the university he could swiftly stop by before the lecture started. 

“Do you have everything?” Naruto asked, closing the office door behind him.

Sasuke tried not to stare for too long at the way Naruto’s lips were already reddened and his cheeks were flushed just the tiniest bit. Someone else might not have even noticed, but Sasuke had known Naruto for long enough to spot his clear signs for arousal. 

Once they were in their car, Sasuke’s thoughts drifted off to the lecture - since they were already going he may as well make good use of it and ask questions that were at least somewhat insightful. 

It was cold outside - most of the roads were frozen and the air was dry as sand. Because of this, Sasuke didn’t even notice as he started sipping from his bottle absentmindedly until it was completely empty. 

He crumbled it up, throwing it into the backseat.

At this point, he was definitely feeling the need to pee. It wasn’t that bad yet- still just a twinge low in his abdomen. But he’d rather not sit through two hours with that distracting him of more important matters, so he would simply pop to the bathroom before the lecture.

Sasuke had always been like this - bodily functions come after Sasuke’s will, and he knew how to not let it get to a point where it could potentially hinder his performance as a businessman. 

“I hope this place has bathrooms,” Sasuke mumbled, more to himself than to Naruto.

“Why, do you need to pee?” 

Sasuke looked at him annoyed. “Yes. Why else would I ask, idiot.”

But as he watched Naruto more closely, there was a weird haziness coming over his features, his eyes darkening. His posture changed too - somewhat it seemed possessive, aroused. 

It stirred something in Sasuke and he suddenly had a feeling where this may be going. 

Naruto reached for the bottle on the backseat.

“Is this all you’ve drunk today?”

Despite himself, Sasuke nodded. 

“I’m pretty sure you should at least drink two litres a day, shouldn’t you?”

At that moment, they were just rolling up to the university, so Naruto parked the car in an empty parking spot and produced a second one litre bottle from his backpack. 

“Drink it.” Naruto said simply, stretching it out to Sasuke.

For a moment, Sasuke hesitated. It had been a long while since they’d done this. He was pretty sure it had been about a year ago, when Naruto hadn’t stopped to find him a bathroom during their road trip. 

By the time they were home, Sasuke had been close to tears.

Of course, he could have made Naruto stop at any moment- they had a safeword for when it got too much.

But the release had been so gratifying. 

And to be honest - even though Sasuke loathed that it was distracting him, the feeling in his bladder wasn’t actually all that uncomfortable. Once he tried to forget about the urgency of it, and make his brain understand that he wanted this, it was just a pressure- a twinging feeling that made his nerves sing and his heart beat faster. 

It was simply the urgency of it, that annoyed him. 

And for the next two hours, he would not be able to relieve himself. 

Their seats were right at the front of the lecture hall, and his pride would never let him get up and leave in front of the entire auditorium - a bodily function like this would never make him humiliate himself in that way.

That was why he adjusted himself in his pants, took the bottle and drank it.

Naruto watched him, intrigued, trying not to focus too much on how a few droplets where running down Sasuke’s chin. 

Just at the thought of what was about to happen, blood rushed in between his legs, but he couldn’t possibly show up at the auditorium with a boner, so he willed himself to not think about all the water Sasuke was drinking. 

It had been a long while since Sasuke had agreed to play along, and if he was honest with himself, he didn’t think he was going to be able to remember a thing that was about to be discussed in the lecture. 

-

As expected, the lecture hall was packed full with rich influential CEOs, and as they were sitting in their seats waiting for it to start, Sasuke suddenly noticed his heart rate picking up. 

He glanced up nervously at all the men in suits he definitely recognized.

The twinge in his bladder was getting more incessant, and he could feel the litre of water sloshing heavily in his stomach.

There was still time. If he was quick, he could still take a quick piss- 

Just then, the lights in the room were switched off, and an introductory movie started to play. The people in the room stopped murmuring, settling back to watch the film.

It’ll be fine, Sasuke told himself, crossing his legs. 

He was one of the wealthiest, most successful people in this room. He could hold his bladder for two hours. 

-

From the outside, you wouldn’t be able to tell anything was wrong. But Naruto knew Sasuke, and he knew that he was starting to need to pee more badly.

His legs were crossed in a manner that could be considered completely normal- his gaze fixated on the teacher speaking. 

But Naruto could see the way he was all cramped up, one hand stealthily pressed in between his legs, his jaw set rigidly. 

How much he was denying himself one of the most basic human functions. 

Naruto could feel himself flush at the thought, and willed himself to turn his gaze back to the teacher.

It turned him on so much to see Sasuke like this- the compelled, arrogant person that was under control of his body at all times, to struggle against it. 

At this point, almost all the water must have hit Sasuke’s bladder. 

In that regard, his biochemistry degree had definitely turned out useful. 

He knew exactly how the human bladder worked - a male bladder could hold up to two litres, sometimes even more. But two litres were definitely possible, especially since Sasuke wasn’t at all a small man.

Of course, it couldn’t be comfortable. Half a litre more and his bladder might void itself from how full it was. 

The urgency must be driving him mad, his bladder begging him to simply release. But he wouldn’t find relief, not until Sasuke allowed his body to. And not until Naruto let him relieve himself of all that pent up fluid. 

Since he wouldn’t be able to focus on the rest of the lecture now anyway, he let his thoughts drift back to the last time he had to pee badly and shuddered internally. As much as it excited him to watch Sasuke in that state, he could hardly take having to pee badly. It was annoying and unnecessary, something to be taken care of quickly. 

When he looked at Sasuke again, the onyx haired man shot him a glance that was definitely meant to be angry, but Naruto could see the urgency in them seeping through. 

He had to physically hold himself back from touching him. Their bodies were so close- and yet so out of reach. 

Naruto couldn’t wait for the rest of it to pass. 

-

Time was trickling by slowly for Sasuke. His eyes darted back to the clock on the wall every few seconds, which seemingly remained unchanged every time.

There was still half an hour to go. 

He had definitely forgotten how badly the need gets when his bladder is completely full. Because it must have been. One more drop and it would simply burst, Sasuke was sure. He could feel it sitting heavy in his gut, pressing and begging him to just relax his muscles.

But he clenched down on his sphincter hard, as he had been doing for well over three hours now, keeping everything locked inside and his underpants dry. 

His baldder was twinging and aching and Sasuke simply needed to fucking pee. In any other situation, he would have long darted away, hunched over to the nearest toilet.

He had tried many times to focus on the teacher in front of him but every time his mind drifted off to images of toilets, of the sound of rushing water or of the feeling of relief.

He was starting to think of possible solutions to relieve himself, a way he could sneak out of the room without anyone noticing, ducking away beside the rows of chairs and hurrying to the bathroom where he could let go of all the fluid pressing incessantly against his nerves.

He started to feel so pathetic. 

But a flicker of pride was still in place, and he held it, hotly jealous of everyone in this room sitting back relaxed without the burning need to piss. 

If only they knew there was somebody in this room whose bladder was completely full, a distended ball tucked behind his neatly closed belt, shielded by neat, expensive clothing. 

It was filled to the point of agony, but simply not to the point it would have become an involuntary voidance, an insurmountable human reflex Sasuke may have been able to blame a potential accidental leaking on. 

At this point, Sasuke was actually considering letting go. Just peeing a tiny bit (it wouldn’t even show up on his pants, that’s how little it would be ). Just the tiniest bit so that his eyes wouldn’t be close to watering anymore, just so that the pain and the urgency would lessen just the tiniest bit.

But in his mind he knew it wasn’t possible. He knew if he were to relax his sphincter, the amount that would escape him would definitely be visible and it would definitely trickly over his chair and to the ground. 

Beside the quiet voice of the teacher, the whole room would hear him fucking piss his pants. 

His pride couldn’t have that. 

Hold it, just hold it, Sasuke thought like a mantra, squeezing his thighs. He couldn’t even hold himself in front of the teacher. 

After a few more minutes, he was about to actually relax his sphincter when the teacher announced the lecture had ended. 

Feeling hazy, and his mind clouded with need, Sasuke stood up tentatively, hunching over immediately. He couldn’t stand up straight, his sphincter was actually starting to hurt with how much and how long it had been holding back his urine. 

Two litres of fluid for over an hour was agony. 

Sasuke had to fight hard not to let a hand slip down to support his muscles. 

“Let’s find a toilet for you,” Naruto’s hushed voice suddenly came from behind him. Sasuke could only nod. 

People were filtering out of the room way too slowly, but Sasuke wasn’t even fully registering it, grateful for the hand on the small of his back that was guiding him. 

He felt completely dazed over with need, the only coherent thought in his mind being I need to pee, I need to pee so fucking bad. 

They were separating from the group quickly, Naruto leading them down the hallway toward the men’s room sign. 

Initially, he had wanted to not let Sasuke pee until they were at home, but he could tell Sasuke was in pain and he didn’t want that. 

As much as he was straining against his pants while seeing Sasuke so desperate, he could also see the distant, glazed over look in his eyes, which told him that he was close to crying.

They stopped in front of the door, and since nobody could see them here, Sasuke hunched over immediately, sighing at the temporary relief it gave him, but also wincing at the pain inside him.

At this point, the pressing urgency had definitely turned into a low aching pain in his abdomen. 

His face fell when he looked up and spotted the Closed for maintenance sign. For a moment, his brain short circuited. 

The toilet was closed. The fucking toilet was closed.

“But I- I need to pee,” Sasuke whispered unhelpfully, full on holding himself now. 

Naruto tried the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. 

“Let’s go outside,” Naruto rasped, guiding them both out of the front doors of the university. 

Luckily, everyone was still on the inside, chattering and sipping on wine, which gave them a chance to slip out unnoticed. 

They shivered as the cold air hit them. 

They rounded the building, finding a guarded spot of grass behind some bins. 

Sasuke waddled behind Naruto, still holding himself. Every step was hurting him, and there was definitely a tear running down his cheek now. 

And he knew, he couldn’t do it anymore. He couldn’t.The pain was too bad. He just wanted to relieve himself. 

With a choked off sound that sounded suspiciously like a small sob, he leant his body against a bin and relaxed. 

At first, it hurt to even start to pee, his sphincter opening and closing painfully as if it couldn’t believe what was happening. But then his body seemed to get the message, his legs spread by themselves to make it easier to relax himself.

A small, cut-off trickle turned into a gushing stream, and Sasuke couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him, as hours of pent up urine rushed into his pants, down his legs and into his shoes. 

He was finally peeing, peeing like he’d wished to for the past two hours, releasing all the fluid inside him that had made him feel such agony. 

He would have never thought peeing could be so pleasurable. He couldn’t have stopped even if one of the CEOs inside would have offered him a million dollar deal. He needed this more badly.

It went on forever as well, and Sasuke simply sighed in relief against it, unable to even focus on how loud the sound of fluid hitting the asphalt must have been. 

Toward the end of it, he started leaning his hips into it, pressing out every single little drop and shuddering, as tingles washed over his whole body. 

When the last few drops had finally trickled out, he was immediately shoved against the wall. His eyes met Naruto’s dark ones. 

“Fuck, that was so hot,” he groaned, breath hot on Sasuke’s neck.

Sasuke was still hazy with the relief, feeling so empty and good and relaxed. His eyes were half-lidded and his face flushed.

“You were so good in there, holding all the pee for me, so good,” Naruto pressed more kisses along his neck and jaw, and he raised a hand to gently tuck a strand of Sasuke’s hair behind his ear. 

“Such a good boy for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ❤  
> I know this is a very abrupt ending 😅 but please let me know if you enjoyed this and if you would like to read more like this! 
> 
> I really want to improve my omorashi writing :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day/night!!  
> Comments and kudos are always so appreciated ❤


End file.
